


it all makes sense now

by catraturnedmegay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraturnedmegay/pseuds/catraturnedmegay
Summary: “ as adora is swept along with the music, she can’t help but to turn back and look 	 			  at catra and her breath catches as she sees those mismatched eyes staring back into  				  hers ”oradora is a dumbass trying to deal with unexpected feelings





	it all makes sense now

**_IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW_ **

* * *

 

 **“**  as adora is swept along with the music, she can’t help but to turn

   back and look at catra and her breath catches as she sees those

            mismatched eyes staring back into hers **“**

 

 **OR** / adora is a dumbass trying to deal with unexpected feelings.

* * *

 

The music is lively and and catchy, and Adora can’t help but to nod her head along with the beat. She allows a loose smile tug at her lips and her eyes to flutter closed. Music is something Adora has never truly experienced and it is something that makes her heart soften and her guard loosen.

   And then with a start, her eyes snap open as she realises what she is doing. Catra is here and she doesn’t know why. Adora knows that she is up to something and although Princess Frosta may not realise it, she soon will. But Adora has to prove it first.

   She glances towards Catra and almost softens as she see the girl shovelling food into her mouth. Everything is alright for the moment.

   And then the music is changing again and the lights are soft and warm, gently pulsing in time with the chords. This is no ordinary song, Adora realises, this is a slow dance. And she is right; couples are pairing off and entertaining hands around necks and waists and it all looks so quietly _intimate_ that Adora actually blushes and looks away.

   But the music pulls her back in and the girl can’t help but to close her eyes and gently sway in time with the soft melody. There is a fierce longing beating in time with her heart and she is not quite sure what it means, only that is hurts _so bad_.

   As Adora is swept along with the music, she can’t help but to turn back and look at Catra and her breath catches as she sees those mismatched eyes staring back into hers. There is something raw and unguarded written all over the other girls face and for some reason Adora’s heart is jumping. And then the crowd is moving in and Adora cannot see Catra anymore. She brushes of the first tinges of panic and then music is reaching a sweet crescendo and suddenly Catra is pressed against her and the two are dancing.

   Adora is filled with some strange electricity that jumps around her body, and it almost feels the same as when she transforms into She-Ra but something is so achingly different. That same electricity sparks when Adora catches a whiff of that musky scent as Catra shifts closer and it is causing her heart to stutter and jump.

   “Catra,” she whispers, full of this strange aching longing and this fiery electricity running through her bones.

   Catra shifts closer and her lips quirk. “Ever reckon we’d be dancing at Princess Prom?” she murmurs in her raspy voice and it sends shivers down Adora’s spine.

   “Uh, no,” she manages, trying to grab her racing thoughts and calm her beating heart. “Never.”

   Catra grins and there is something so carefree about it and it brings Adora back to less complicated times when they were young and happy. And then Adora is staring at her best friends lips and suddenly everything is starting to fall into place, like a puzzle piece you didn’t even realise was missing until it was found.

   The two are pressed together, bodies flushed and eyes soft and something so important is passing between them and it feels so, so right. “Catra,” whispers Adora again and her voice catches and her heart skips a beat. This is what she wants and she doesn’t truly understand it yet, but Adora is longing for Catra so badly it is hurting.

   Catra reaches out her tanned hand, the magenta tux contrasting so well and Adora knows that now is not the time to think about how good she looks but _damn,_ and then her breath catches as Catra tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Adora’s ear.

   “Things are so different now,” she says and her voice is laced with sadness.

   Adora hums her agreement. “Yes, they are.”

   But they both know its no just the war they’re talking about - it’s something bigger.

   And then Catra is tugging at Adora and one of them rises, or maybe they both do - with a crash of skin against skin, lips agains lips, and Adora feels like she’s on fire and the electricity is racing through her bones and somehow its better than being She-Ra because She-Ra is something different and alien and foreign, but this is familiar, yes, this is just Adora - Adora and Catra, Catra and Adora, just like it was always meant to be.

   And then they seperate and share a breath before pulling away with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Suddenly it is all making sense and Adora knows that she loves Catra and that they are meant to be together - no, _she wants to be together_ ; it is not always about destiny and this is something Adora knows all too well but somehow she senses that the two of them, Catra and Adora, are just right.

   But the moment of bliss is all but over as Catra takes a deep breath and allows the new Catra to surface, the cruel one. She gives a twisted smile and Adora can see that she is wrestling with who she wants to be and who she is to become.

   Adora wants Catra to come back, her friend, her lover, the real Catra, _her_ _Catra_. She opens her mouth to say something, “Catra- ” she begins but the music is changing and the pair are swept away to new partners and Adora’s heart begins to ache all over again.

   So this is what love is, she realises. We are to hurt and hurt and hurt, for there is a wall between us; unclimbable, untouchable - impossible to cross.

   So Adora lets her heart ache and she smiles a twisted smile and if a tear falls from her eyes, she doesn’t notice. If this is what love is, she thinks, I do not want it.

   She wants Catra, she want her kisses, her touches, her friendship, her love.

   But things are different.

   it all makes sense now

 

 _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night bc i couldn’t sleep so its kinda shitty?? but whatever i guess lol


End file.
